Alisa Carmichael
|image= Alisa Carmichael on the phone.png|Rugrats Alyssa1.png|AGU |show=''Rugrats'' and All Grown Up! |voice= |first="Meet the Carmichaels" |last="In the Family's Way" |fullname=Alisa Jasmine Carmichael |species=Human |alias= |personality= |alignment= |appearance= |occupation= |home= |family=Randy Carmichael (father); Lucy Carmichael (mother); Buster and Edwin Carmichael (brothers); Susie Carmichael (sister) |pets=Chowder the cat |friends= |minions= |enemies= |quote=}}Alisa Jasmine Carmichael is the oldest child in the Carmichael family on Rugrats. Alisa and the rest of her family made their first appearance in Meet the Carmichaels. Alyssa is a typical teenager: desires more independence, loves gossiping on the phone, enjoys hanging out with her friends and boyfriend, Tad, and is also overly concerned about her appearance (she once overreacted when her younger sister, Susie, unintentionally pointed out a zit to her). In the original series, Alyssa is 16 years old, thirteen years older than Susie, so she's old enough to drive a car. Like Angelica Pickles' mom, Charlotte, Alisa spends much of her free time talking on the phone. Alisa feels that her parents (mainly her father) treat her like a little kid instead of having to treat her like a teenager, and wants to be more independent, but despite that, Alisa enjoys spending time with her younger siblings (especially Susie), and even enjoys reading children's books to her sister and Tommy Pickles. In the episode "The Last Babysitter", Alisa is finally given a chance to prove to her parents (mainly her father) that she's responsible by babysitting her siblings and Tommy while their parents go to a concert. But just as she does, the lights go off and she gets nervous as she hears some noise downstairs. Her younger brother, Buster, volunteers to go and see for her, then rushes up saying there was "something" downstairs. Insisting she call their parents, but as she does the phone's dead. Susie watching this, and also desires to help her older sister with her baby-sitting job, gets Tommy to sneak upstairs with her and look for the "monster". As they do, Alyssa realizes their gone and begins to worry when she can't find them downstairs, oblivious that Buster's enjoying seeing her freak out. After exploring the second floor, Susie and Tommy find the "monster's" hair and come back downstairs, showing it to her. But Alisa begins to piece everything together when she realizes that they had found Buster's old wig for his Halloween costume the previous year. As they go to investigate Buster's room, she realizes that he and his friend, Sticky, had decided to play a prank on her for sending him home. To which Alisa stands her ground, making them fix the lights, sending Sticky home and sending Buster to bed early for the prank. Afterwards, Alyssa thanks Susie and Tommy for being there for her. Alisa also makes an appearance in the spin-off series, All Grown Up!, in "Susie Sings the Blues". After Susie's falsely told she has to come up with $1000 to fund an audition, Kimi reveals that Alisa and her boyfriend were saving to buy a house, so Susie goes to ask her for the money. After some convincing, she reluctantly agrees to loan Susie the money, only for Susie to be tricked by the con artist named Beverly Jones. In the end, while Alyssa is obviously very mad at her sister, she's glad that Susie's okay and calmly allows to pay her back. Trivia * Alisa has a daughter. * Alisa's husband (or partner) in All Grown Up! is named Ty. Gallery Rugrats - Junior Prom 16.png Alisa Carmichael.jpg Rugrats-Siblings.jpeg Susie Buster Edwin and Alisa Carmichael.png External links * Category:Rugrats characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:All Grown Up! characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters with black hair Category:African-American Category:Christians